Faded Warmth
by Nerds United
Summary: Take what you can. Give nothin' back. And that's just what he did. I was but a victim. And who was to blame me for wanting to feel that warmth just one more time, however fleeting it may have been? Warning: This is a oneshot sex scene.


**A/N: This is my first lemon. I would greatly appreciate reviews of any kind. :) There is some angst in here as well. Take it as you will; the piece is in first person, but I didn't have any particular person in mind. Enjoy!**

Jack's eyes were slack-lidded; his breathing was slow and his gait more drunken than usual as he came to lie down beside me, and I could only assume that I was in a similar condition, feeling undeniably loopy in the all-encompassing darkness. His hand lay lazily on my head, slowly stroking my hair with a gentleness that I would not have expected from him. My vision was blurry, and I felt drowsy; so warm cocooned next to his warm, naked body. I idly traced swirling patterns along his bronze skin with the very tips of my fingertips, reveling in the feel of his bare skin next to mine.

A shaft of liquid moonlight peered in from the slit in the window, falling upon both our naked bodies, tying us together with its thin, silvery length of ribbon. There was no need for words; both of us knew what would happen next, and I for one was ready for it to happen; almost naively eager.

I gave him a lazy smile and pressed my lips into his shoulder, snaking my arm around him and snuggling closer, nipping at his skin and leaving small red marks. My other arm drifted downward to touch his ever-hardening shaft, wrapping my hand around it and stroking it absently with my thumb, watching him shudder slightly and feel it growing larger in my hand. His mouth found its way to the nipple of one of my breasts and he sucked on it with just the right amount of pressure, drawing a gasp from me. He drew back for a moment and a fire lit in my abdomen, so I captured his lips in a kiss, slowly pushing my tongue into his mouth, where it tangled with his.

His hand traveled downward with a langorous grace to meet first my tender inner thigh, and then my tight passage, stroking it in tantalizing circles that made the flame inside of me grow hotter as his mouth transferred from my mouth to my other breast. His callused finger went further inside me to caress my now quivering clit, fondling it enticingly, intimately. I barely suppressed a shudder, moaning a little.

Now it began. He slowly lowered himself on top of me, slowly pushing his broad shaft past my tight, painful barrier of virginity. I cried out a little; the fire was now one of pain, but it was soon gone, replaced with such pleasure that I knew it to be a sin. His hip bone grinded into mine as he finally lowered himself all the way in, stretching me beyond what I had thought to be the limit.

Slowly, he drew back, and taking a deep, audible breath, he thrust with all of his force, plunging deep inside of me and causing me to shudder once more in surreal pleasure, gasping. Now his strokes came hard and fast, overwhelming me. His hands gripped my buttocks firmly, forcefully bringing me up to him. I moaned—it felt so good I could barely stand it—and clutched at his shoulders, trembling and gasping. He groaned and stroked faster. A tightness suddenly came over me, an entirely different feeling. It was building; building; there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Jack," I whimpered, "I can't stop it."

He grinned slightly. "Then don't, love."

It continued to build; this seemingly insatiable sensation, eating away at me, growing and growing, until finally it exploded, sending white hot waves of rapture cascading down through my quivering body, embodying itself in shudders. I cried out his name, and I think I heard him call out mine as we both reached the climax, breathing out hard, panting until it came down.

For a long while after we lay there together, the glistening sweat cooling on our bodies as our pulses slowed. There was this warmth, a beautiful feeling that washed over my exhausted body, weighing down my muscles with sleep. I was enveloped first in darkness, then in overwhelming lassitude, and from there on in, I do not know what happened, for I slept like an innocent, cradled against him for much of the night.

But I do know this—when I awoke the next morning, he was gone, leaving me with nothing but my lost virginity and haunting memories of that fleeting warmth he had provided.

_"Take what you can. Give nothin' back."_

How true. I should've taken the warning.


End file.
